counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
C4 Explosive
C4 is a type of explosive used in bomb defusal scenarios, exclusive to the Terrorists. Overview ]] At the beginning of the round, a random Terrorist will be given the C4. However, if a human player is playing with bots, and the settings are set to "bots defer goals to humans", only human players will be given the C4. In Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, the Terrorist carrying the C4 will have a brown backpack on their back. In Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the bomb will appear strapped to their back. When playing as a Terrorist or as a spectator, the scoreboard will show the word "Bomb" next to the name of the Terrorist carrying the bomb. In Counter Strike: Source, the scoreboard shows a bomb icon next to the name of the player carrying the bomb. If the bomb carrier is killed or if he has dropped the bomb, the HUD on Terrorist player will show "(player name) dropped the bomb". If another terrorist player picks up the dropped bomb, the HUD will say "(player name) picked up the bomb". The C4 can be dropped and picked up by other terrorists. If dropped in Source games, a bright light can be seen. In the radar, there is a red dot (in CS 1.6 and Condition Zero) or the C4 icon in red and emitting a signal. For balancing reasons, if the C4 is dropped, only a Terrorist can pick it up and the bomb cannot be moved with explosions or when shot at. On bomb defusal and Demolition maps, it can be only planted at a bombsite. After a certain amount of time (45 seconds by default or 35 seconds under a competitive ruleset), the C4 will explode. To plant the C4 as a Terrorist, one must walk to a bombsite (usually indicated by the letters A or B and when the C4 icon is flashing), select it using slot5 or 'use weapon_c4' and the player will spend 3 seconds planting the bomb. Note that the Terrorist cannot run, walk or jump during this procedure. When planted, the C4 will emit a loud beeping noise that gradually increases in tempo. CTs must then defuse the bomb in order to win the round, regardless of whether any Terrorists are still alive. The time it takes to defuse C4 is 10 seconds or 5 seconds with a defusal kit. In CS:GO, when the C4 is about to explode, the red light will turn to white and it will become undefusable. It will explode after 1 second. In CS:GO, an update on November 6 revamped the C4 so that the code typing sounds after the initial planting sound are client-side. This makes fake planting possible. This was implemented to assist balancing the sides. Defusal Only CTs can defuse the bomb. To do this, one must walk up to a planted bomb, look at it and hold the "USE" key for 10 seconds (5 with defusal kit). If the player shifts their field of view too far away from the bomb, stops holding the "USE" key, or reloads(in older games), the defuse is stopped and any progress is lost. Because of this, the CT who is defusing the bomb is an ideal target to attack and similarly important to defend. Tactics Terrorist *Since the Terrorist's main objective is to use the C4 to destroy a bombsite, the Counter-Terrorist team will usually guard or hide behind some props near or at the bombsite. Due to this, try not to enter the bombsite or plant the bomb without a teammate, as there is a risk of getting ambushed. **CT bots will always guard the bombsite, so except some fight while getting to these locations. **A flashbang can be useful to blind assailants and easily flush out hiding enemies. **If the CTs are focusing on just one bombsite, switch to the unguarded one. If you have teammates to implement a diversionary attack on the site guarded by the CTs, the bomb carrier can plant the bomb more safely. **Always check for hiding spots and report to your teammates before planting the C4 otherwise, the CTs will able to defuse the bomb and it will greatly decrease your chances of winning later on. **Watch out for enemy grenades as CTs may attempt to storm the bombsite. This will most likely happen after the bomb is planted. **Plant the bomb once the area is clear and then hide. Wait for the "defuse sound" and then throw a HE grenade to kill the defuser (which unlocks an achievement Defuse This!), aim for the head of that CT player, or simply shoot or stab the defuser from behind. (Be aware, however, that experienced players will try to fool enemies by appearing to defuse the C4 and then search for enemies who will pop out.) **Keep alert for enemy footsteps as they may also check hiding spots. **Once the bomb is about to detonate in 10 seconds, leave the bombsite quickly as you can. You will not want to lose your weapons in the next round (although being killed by the explosion will not add a death count to your score). Once the bomb has detonated, your team will win. *There are several ways to plant the bomb. Planting the C4 in an open-spaced area will expose you to enemy gunfire but it can also make defusing it much harder, especially if a Terrorist can guard it with a sniper rifle. If you're under attack and need to plant it quickly, hiding behind cover can allow you to complete the task but can permit a CT to defuse the bomb with relative ease. **In some maps, you can plant the C4 in areas with lower elevation and allow the Terrorists to camp from above whenever possible. Sometimes, the bomb can be planted on some props in which it will force a CT to take more time to jump/climb up to defuse, often alerting enemies. *In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, you can throw a Molotov cocktail at the bomb when the bomb is about to explode in 15 seconds. Be aware that a smoke grenade can extinguish the fire. **Moreover, due to a recent update, you can "fake" the planting sequence and fool hiding enemies. Counter-Terrorists *The CT's main objective is to prevent the Terrorists from planting their C4 at the bombsite, or defuse the bomb when it has been. Hiding behind objects at the bombsite is therefore recommended, since the Terrorists must come there to complete their objective. However, there are two bombsites so splitting up may be necessary. *If you notice several of your teammates at the specific bombsite have been killed by Terrorists, quickly rush to the other bombsite with your entire team as they may be there to plant the C4. Also, before entering the bombsite, throw a flashbang to blind enemies or throw a HE grenade to flush out any enemies that may be hiding. *Once the area is clear, you can defuse the C4 safely or guard it (if it was not planted). You can also use a smoke grenade to create "ninja defuse" tactics if you are skilled. *If you are playing with fewer than 5 teammates, you can patrol the bombsites, or wait at the expected path that enemies will take. Be careful to not wander too far away from the bombsite because if the Terrorists do plant the bomb, you can reach it in time. *If the Terrorist drop the bomb, have your team watch the C4 as the enemy team will do their best to recover it. Don't bunch up and don't be too visible to the enemy. Watch out for enemy grenades as they might attempt to get rid of campers before they get the C4. Also, don't try to be a hero and hunt Terrorists down while the C4 is dropped as the enemy team will be alerted when a C4 carrier is killed. *Possession of the defuse kit will decrease the defuse time **Although it cannot be dropped, it can be retrieved from a killed CT member. *It can also be handy to carry a smoke grenade to extinguish the flames created by any Molotov that a Terrorist may have left in the way (or directly on top) of the bomb. *In the event of a defusion, the CT with a defuse kit (if possible) who is the closest to the C4 MUST defuse the bomb without hesitating. **If a CT is defusing the bomb. always watch his back and the surroundings of the bombsite! He cannot attack or move around to dodge enemy fire otherwise, the CT team will have to start all over. **Reloading or changing weapons will interrupt the defusal procedure and the player has to restart. **If your team members cannot reach the C4 in time or are dead, be sure that the bombsite is clear of enemies. If you try to defuse the bomb, any hiding Terrorist can easily eliminate you in a surprise attack. Appearances in Deleted Scenes The item makes only a small appearance in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes. The Counter-Strike: Condition Zero version is seen in the last training room on the mission Counter Terrorist Training. The player must defuse it before it explodes. In the other missions, it is replaced by the less efficient RC bomb and nuclear weapons. Reward Getting score for either defusing or planting the bomb was added in Counter-Strike 1.6, the reward points are still available in Source version. If the bomb was planted before the round time runs out but the bomb gets defused then the Terrorists get a $800 reward bonus on top of the cash amount for losing. In Global Offensive, ''planting the bomb will reward the player $300 (excluding Arsenal: Demolition). In Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Source the planting player does not get the $300 reward. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Team Tactics Combat Skills Arsenal Mode ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Bomb Kill Trivia *The game file name for this item is "c4". However, in Global Offensive it's "ied". **In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, C4 is referred to as "C4 Explosive". **"IED" means Improvised Explosive Device *If a Terrorist bot is in the process of planting the C4 and a (human) player activates the "bot_kill" command prompt in the console, the console will say "(bot name) killed self with c4" for the bot that was planting the C4. *On maps like Prodigy and Vertigo, if a human player is playing as a Terrorist and intentionally drops the bomb outside the map, all Terrorist bots will commit suicide in order to retrieve it, this can happen in all games. **Strangely however, if the bomb is dropped into the frozen river in Survivor, few bots will attempt to retrieve it and will instead attempt to eliminate the opposition in order to win the round. However, some bots may still enter the river to attempt to retrieve the bomb, but will end up drowning in its waters. ** In an update for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, many areas that the bomb could get stuck were sealed off with invisible walls, and the bomb resets to the last solid area below it if it does fall out of the map. **If the bomb is dropped in an area where players cannot reach it easily (e.g. on top of a crate) or behind some props, the Terrorist bots may struggle to reach it. **If bots are equipped, they will automatically switch to wielding the knife when the bomb is about to explode and will attempt to leave the bombsite. Interestingly, even if a bot is far away from the ticking C4, that bot will still follow the aforementioned fact. ***If human players are present, they will have an advantage to kill bots as the AI controlled players rarely switch back to their firearms even if they see enemy players. They will however, switch to a firearm when they see an enemy player while the bomb is about to detonate in 5 seconds (usually at 8 seconds) in Source. *Before Counter-Strike 1.6, if the bomb is planted, the round timer will still run. Also, if the C4 is planted while the round timer is under 45 seconds, the CTs will win by default. However, this has been changed after 1.6 as the round timer is disabled if the bomb is planted and it will require a CT to defuse the bomb. *In CS, CS:CZ, CS:S, and CS:GO incarnations, the timer is set for 45 seconds by default. However, some customized servers can adjust the time. *In Counter-Strike: Source, upon planting the C4, the size of the C4 is bigger than the world model and before the player plants it. * When it is too late for the bomb to be defused with a kit, a radio message will automatically yell at CTs to get out of the bombsite or warn Ts that the bomb is going to explode. However, these messages are more often than not too late to be helpful *Counter-Terrorists will never pick up the bomb as they are unable to (except in the Weapons Course) *Interestingly, if a Terrorist with a tactical shield attempts to pick up a dropped C-4 bomb while the shield is deployed, the Terrorist will not retrieve the bomb. *If any player is killed by the C4 bomb, the kill icon will not appear nor add a death point in score list, but the player will still lose all of his weapons in the next round. **In Source games, the console will read "player" taken damage from world, when the player is damaged by the C4. **In the Counter-Strike: Source beta, if the player is killed by the C4, the kill icon will appear and it uses the suicide icon. The console will read ""player" stands bit too close to the bomb". *In the GoldSrc Counter-Strike games, if a player observes a Terrorist planting the C4, there is no animation between the allotment when the Terrorist finishes setting the time and when the bomb is set on the ground (it appears that the bomb is magically placed on the floor from the hands of the user). In Source and later released games, there is an animation that properly fixes this. **In Global Offensive, there was a glitch in which the Terrorist arming the C4 apparently places the bomb back into his grasp right after it was set on the ground. Moreover, even if the planting animation displayed the Terrorist crouching during the allotted time, that player may actually be standing up. Later on in an update, these visual errors were fixed as you must now crouch to plant the bomb. *In some custom maps, if the bomb detonates and kills a hostage, the player who planted the C4 will receive a penalty as if he killed the hostage himself. In other words, the player will lose all of his money but he will get some in the next round. *The arming code for the C4 in Source and Global Offensive is 7355608. *During the alpha development of Global Offensive, the C4 had a different model. *In the older Counter-Strike games, after the C4 is planted, the flashing light of the bomb can be seen through players. **Currently, the sprite is still seen through props. *The C4 explosion in Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive does not harm the props in a bombsite. Instead, specific brush objects will be destroyed in some maps, such as Train. **The explosion caused by the C4 cannot harm players if they are in water, even within the blast radius. This can only be seen in some custom maps. **Facing the bomb as it explodes reduces the damage taken from the explosion. This does NOT work in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. **The damage of the C4 in 1.6 version is 500 at point blank. **In Counter-Strike: Source, a fire will appear if the C4 has successfully detonated. ***Sometimes, there is a glitch where the smoke is still in the air and the fire (although only a small amount) will still appear. However, the fire won't harm players as it a sprite instead of being an actual entity. **Crates or other objects near the C4 will be destroyed in older games. *Interestingly, if a CT begins defusing the bomb and had somehow picked up a defusal kit at the same time, the C4 will require 10 seconds to defuse and not 5. This can be done by jumping on the C4, begin the defusal process, and then obtaining the defusal kit. **However, if the defusal process is restarted when following the aforementioned fact, the bomb can be defused in 5 seconds. *In Global Offensive, if the bomb carrier stays idle for too long, the bomb will be automatically dropped. *In Source, if a player plants the C4 on a prop and moves the prop away, it will levitate in mid-air. Gallery See also *Defusal kit External links *C-4 at Wikipedia Category:Equipment